Capsules & Mania
by PlagueOfThots
Summary: Shen, a child raised in a forest of Pokemon must test his mettle as an 'unfortunate accident' ends up with his guardian missing. Soon, the teen will have to do something before everything he has is lost.
1. Chapter 1

**This FanFic is just me going in blind into Pokemon. I've read no other stories from Pokemon, so this should be interesting.**

 **For all you horrid people out there, I'm keeping this T... Though I may make one for M if you want to...**

 **Just saying.**

 **This story will be different from how I usually write, so don't be surprised if you compare the word count with my other stories.**

 **Well, have fun reading my story as you...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _This forest is beautiful as usual_ _!_

I looked around the forest, the flowers and the trees teeming with wild life. A couple of Combees buzzed past, pollinating the flowers. The Pokemon had their own way of life, their ecosystem something humans shouldn't disturb.

"Wraff!" I turned to see a little Lillipup running circles in between my legs, it barking happily as it chased a Weedle around. Picking up the puppy, I held it at eye level as it obediently stared at me.

"You be a good boy, okay?" The Lillpup took to licking my face, covering me in slobber. I couldn't help but laugh as the sloppy kisses continued. I put it down casually as it ran off, now chasing a Yanmega that flew eight feet above the ground.

 _Hope he doesn't get attacked by her._

My name is Shen Capta, a 14 year old boy that lives in this forest. I've spent my entire life in this forest, the Pokemon raising me. A lonely Zoroark, that goes by the name Zoey, found me abandoned in the woods one day. She saw a glimpse in me that reminded me of her, so to raise me right, she brought me to the abandoned shrine in the middle of the forest. There, I learned both Human and Pokemon language so I could grow up to be the voice of Pokemon.

 _'Where are you Shen? I hope you're not playing with those Slakoth again...'_

 _'I'm right here Zoey!'_

I turned around to see a female Zoroark, despite looking alike the others of her species, she had a unique mark across her chest. The marking closely resembled a scar shaped like an X. Zoey was a kind person, raising me on her own at the age of 3. She was abandoned by her pack immediately after she evolved at the age of 1, spending the next two years protecting the shrine with illusions.

 _'Jeez, don't you go wandering off again... What if a policeman takes you away?'_

 _'You sound like a mom... You're way to protective.'_

She seemed to take offense to that as she showed that she was taken aback. She went on to pout as she scolded me.

 _'H-hey! I care about you, so of course I'm going to protect you... Plus, we're almost the same age in human years, so stop making me feel like an old hag.'_

I couldn't help but laugh as she lit up a bright red, which surprisingly matched the color of her mane. She punched me out of pure embarrassment, as she dragged me back to the shrine...

0-0-0-0-0

It was night by the time we got back, with Zoey bringing back berries and veggies from the nearby brush. We sat down on the steps as we munched away at the meal before us. I turned to see Zoey stuffing her face full of food...

 _'Your face is stained with juice, heck, aren't you supposed to be the older one?'_

In an instant, she wiped away the oran berry juice from her mouth as she tried to recompose herself. We continued to eat after that, as I could feel the stares from Zoey trying to find something I did wrong as we ate. Now full of food, we both grew tired and slept inside the shrine, Zoey hugging me closer than usual.

* * *

 **Third Person Viewpoint**

Zoey's senses started to tingle as a presence passed through the illusion barrier she had set up last week. Slowly releasing Shen from her grip, she went to check what was happening outside. Looking out, she spotted a group of hunters, noticing that only three passed through unharmed as the rest screamed in pain.

Almost instantly, they spotted her peeking from behind the doors, the hunters signaling each other. In order to hide Shen, Zoey jumped out from behind the sliding doors, the hunters' net guns pointed straight at her. Putting on her Scary Face, she managed to intimidate two of the hunters instantly, with the remaining one launching a net at her. A clean Night Slash cut through the net easily, as she finally closed the gap between the hunter.

"You're going to regret ever coming here..." Zoey threatened the cowering hunter as she pulled back her fist, soon unleashing a flurry of punches as Punishment. Soon, the bruised man was crying out for her to stop. She hastily complied, but not after she let out a mighty Roar that managed to scare off all the Pidgeys in the trees nearby. In fear of death, the hunters crawled, limped, and ran off as they disappeared into the brush a few meters away.

"Men. Never ask a man to do a woman's job..." The origin of the voice was unknown, but the voice of a woman was easily distinguishable when it echoed against the treeline. Soon, it spoke again, but this time revealing a woman in her twenties. She donned formal business clothing, the clacking of high heels against stone falling silent.

"Well, well, well... Look what we have here... A high level Zoroark. Let's test your mettle, shall we?" With a quick adjustment of her glasses, a golden Pokeball flew out in front of her, revealing a black Raticate. The Pokemon stood there, rivaling Zoey and the woman in size. In an attempt to stop the fighting, she tried to reason with the male Raticate.

 _'Why do you side with the human? We need not fight...'_

 _'This woman has given us a second chance... I can't help but want to repay my debt to her... Forgive me.'_

 _'You're forgiven, but if that's your choice... I won't hold back nonetheless.'_

 _'I'd have it no other way.'_

Straight out the gate, first thing Zoey did was use Hone Claws, using her Agility to run circles around the fat rat.

"RATICATE! USE QUICK ATTACK!" And with that, the Raticate vanished; Zoey stopping in her tracks as she tried to find where he had gone. That proved to be her mistake however, as she was thrown to the ground with a strike from behind. Her body was now skipping across the dirt, as the trainer shouted out yet another command.

"Quickly, when she's downed! USE PURSUIT!" Now on all fours, he leaped into the air towards her, ready to slam into her. Luckily for her, she was upright again and fired a Shadow Ball, sending him flying back upon contact. Attempting to follow up, she tried to do a Feint Attack, but was met with a nasty surprise.

"Now! While she's vulnerable!" His gaping jaws opened up, a Crunch critically landing on her shoulder. A yelp could be heard as the bones in her right shoulder dislocated and crunched. She was now bleeding, the teeth marks accentuated by flesh. The Raticate seemed happy to cripple Zoey. Sadly, the victory was cut short as he was knocked out by Payback.

The Raticate returned to the golden Pokeball; a sigh could be heard as the woman called out yet another Pokemon. A shiny Krokorok came crashing down onto the battleground, it's glasses nearly falling down from recoil. Without warning, the sand crocodile couldn't help but Thrash out. The sudden flurry of attacks forced Zoey to flip back to dodge it.

 _'Oh no...'_

Forgetting about her bad shoulder, her right arm collapsed under the pressure, her body crumbling to the ground. Before anything else, the Krokorok locked her down on her back in a Sand Tomb, allowing the woman to walk up to Zoey.

"You we're quite the opponent, though you'll be stronger with my training regiment..." Those were the last words she heard as her blood loss knocked her out. The woman put the now catatonic Zoroark in yet another golden Pokeball. Returning her Krokorok, she headed towards the nearest Pokemon center.

* * *

 **Shen's Viewpoint**

The songs of bird Pokemon woke me up, the shrine being eerily empty without Zoey. The feeling of melancholy set onto me as I had a bad feeling something happened to her. In response, I tried to look around for Zoey, but I couldn't find her. Soon, weeks passed as I coninued to tell myself lies of what could've happened to her, none of them being something caused by an outside force. I wanted to believe that she wasn't the one to die, after all, she did fight big rock Pokemon...

 **Right?**

Sitting on the steps we spent our time together, tears rolled down my cheeks as I reminisced about the past. Soon, another week had passed as I waited for her, making it about two months from when she had gone missing. That feeling of sadness hadn't worn off since then, the fact that it was her birthday today made it much worse.

 _There's no way that Zoey would miss her birthday, she loves the presents I give. I think that if I just wait for her, she'll come back... So I'll wait._

I put on a false look to give myself the confidence that she would come back, but I didn't know how long that would last.

 _No matter how long it takes._

* * *

 **Sorry if it's a bit clunky. I'm trying to implement somethings I haven't set into stone yet... So~**

 **A few tips and tricks would be helpful.**

 **But Thanks for reading,**

 **Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it's been a while, but you need to stick with me here.**

 **I enjoy writing my other stories.**

 **So it may take a week or two for me to get around to posting each story.**

 **Yeah.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **A year has past, and it's the day of Shen's birthday...**_

Sitting on the steps to the shrine, Shen is looking out into the forest with a Lopunny, Swadloon, and a Petilil. The three Pokemon sit beside him as to calm him down. Petilil is the first to break the silence that they had shared for an hour now...

 _"What's wrong Shen? It's your birthday, you should be happy!"_

An unlit flame now burned at the thought of not having Zoey here for his birthday. The Swadloon was too late when she had tried to String Shot her friend's mouth close.

 _"Happy!? How can I be happy without the Pokemon that I know and love!? SHE'S the one who should be here! Not ME Lilly... Not me..."_

Petra tried to calm him down, but the Swadloon simpy shook her head. The latter had decided to talk to him, Lopunny observing silently behind them.

 _"We know that Zoey's gone, but we have to face reality here. We have no lead as of right now, and we can't do anything about it without risking your own safety."_

All Shen could do was nod in agreement with Leila, as the tears that had welled in his eyes were now rolling down his cheeks. Leila now sat in his lap as to allow him to hug her, the water being absorbed into her leaves. Petra decided to join in the hug, but it was suddenly interrupted when the Lopunny's ears went up.

 _"Do you hear that?"_

Shen was confused at first, but after a quick sniffle, he finally heard it. The sound of something unnatural followed by the falling of trees.

 _"Somebody's cutting down our forest Petra, and I'm pretty sure it's humans. Lilly, Leila, let's go. Petra, go ahead and tell us how many men there are."_

Petra responded with a hum, signaling that she understood him. After she bounced away, Shen picks up the two grass Pokemon and run towards the sound. All around him were retreating Pokemon, insect, flying, bug, and normal alike ran for their lives as the sound of another tree falling filled the air. Soon they meet up with Petra, who tells them to kneel down behind the tall grass.

 _"There's a team of four men with machinery, and they seem to ignore the Pokemon that are trying to stop them."_

"I guess it's time to go then." Shen now spoke aloud in human tongue, which made the four men turn to the shrubbery. Emerging from the shrubbery was a boy, about 15 years old with a head of messy hair and verdant blue eyes. His body was well-built for his age, and it was completely exposed to the world. The only piece of 'clothing' that he had were a woolen pair of shorts, the wool looking as if it came from a Mareep.

"Hey kid! How'd you get here? We're in the middle of the forest!" The kid made no move and eventually spoke, but it was not to answer their questions.

"You are defiling ancient land. Stop this instance, or else." The four bust out laughing, the workers enjoying the well-deserved entertainment for a days hard work. After the laughter died down, they looked to the kid again and saw a fire in his eyes. They now knew he wasn't joking and tried to get the kid out of there.

"Okay kid... I know you like nature and all, but you have to get home to your parents, to your family." With that, the kid finally pointed a finger at the youngest worker and a Petilil jumped from the shrubbery behind him.

"If it's a Pokemon battle you want, then a Pokemon battle is what you're gonna get." He pulled a pokeball from his pocket and pressed the button. Immediately, the ball grew twice it's size and was ready to throw. The man sent out Rockruff, the small canine barking as it was sent out.

* * *

 **Shen POV**

Lilly spoke to me in Pokemon as to not let them know our weakness...

 _"This is a Pokemon battle, but I've never been in one before..."_

 _"What's a Pokemon battle?"_

 _"It's where we Pokemon battle it out... But I've never seen a human use us..."_

 _"That seems cruel... And plus, do I just let you battle and I stand there or..."_

Petra being the wise Pokemon she was, let me know about the basics of battling. Basically, I would call out commands to 'my' Pokemon, and we would fight until our Pokemon fainted. She also noted that there were more advanced stuff that I would learn later, but I didn't let that bother me. Taking the initiative, the man yelled out, which apparently started the battle.

"Rockruff use Tackle!" In an instant, the Rockruff charged up and leapt at Lilly.

"Dodge Lilly!" I knew that even without my command she would've dodged, but I pretended to be a trainer.

"Lilly use Absorb!" And with that, she shot a beam, which latched onto the Rockruff and pulled him towards her. The rest of the battle went easily as I finally figured out the ins and outs of battle. I called Petra and Leila out and the three of them stood in front of me as I once again tried to convince them to leave.

"Leave this forest alone, or else."

"Or else what kid?" The three remaining men immediately pulled out a Pokeball and threw it into the air, revealing three Lycanroc. Each one of them were unique, so I knew off the bat that they had the three forms. There was the Midday, the Midnight, and the Dusk, and they all stood in front of me. The situation was devolving into a three vs three Pokemon battle as they simultaneously called out commands.

 _Oh no..._

The Midday form was charging right towards Lilly, but Leila tripped him with String Shot. Then as Petra was using her Agility in order to reach the downed Pokemon first, but the Midnight form slid in front of it and took the brunt of the Pound, Countering her attack with a punch to the chest. With coordination, the Dusk form closed in from behind and slammed into her using Accelerock.

"Lilly use Magical Leaf!" The cover fire worked as it knocked out the Midday form with ease. The Midnight form was now on the brink, while the Dusk form backed off of Petra. Petra was barely standing as she breathed heavily from the pummeling she had recieved. I pulled her back and put Leila up front Protecting the two as Lilly continued to throw out leaves. The Midnight form managed to break through the protect without being knocked out from the leaves, the Dusk form using the opening to knock out Petra.

"Petra NO!" She was out cold as the the battle was now one vs two as the Dusk form backed up. The ground started to shake as a Rock Slide appeared out of nowhere, which pinned Leila under a pile of rocks making her unable to battle. In an instant, fear welled up inside me as the Dusk form took a charge at Lilly who was reorienting herself. I closed my eyes as the sound leaves rustling filled the air.

 _"Lilly?"_

Opening my eyes, I saw Lilly nearly in the jaws of the Dusk form. A thick yellow powder covered the lining of his mouth and nose, which I assumed was Stun Powder. The battle had been won, and the men started to retreat until an old man appeared from behind the machinery.

"Honestly, Madame Locke asked you to tear this forest down, and you can't even beat a lousy kid with his lame Pokemon. Watch as I show you how we deal with things." With no time to react, a pokeball flew into the air and revealed a Gurdurr. Instead of it's usual I-beam, it held a large wooden log that looked like the trees they cut down...

 **0-0-0-0-0**

I sat there silent as all three of my friends were knocked out, and I couldn't do anything.

"Get this kid out of here. We're getting back to work whether you like it or not." He was about to return his Pokemon until a tree started to shift. I turned to see it reveal a big purple eye as the canopy on it's head separated to allow the Pokemon to uproot. Once it had uprooted, we all knew that it was a Trevenant.

 _"I your Pokemon. Repeat. Win."_

The ancient Pokemon stomped into the field and towered over the Gurdurr by a good 10 feet. I said what he told me to say, as he disappeared into the ground and swiped at the confused Gurdurr as his ghostly attacks struck from afar and behind him. Soon, he was fainted and the men retreated in their machines, running to whoever had hired them.

 _"Go. Follow. Take."_

The old tree creaked and groaned as he bent down to reveal a rusted axe lodged into his side. I pulled it out and examined it. The handle was wrapped in a torn blue ribbon, the head itself bearing intricate carvings in the side of it. I held it and stepped back to stare at the tree again.

 _"Go now. Axe for emergency."_

I picked up the three and the axe and walked off towards the path they cut down, the sound of Pokemon wishing me luck behind me. This was the turning point I needed for me to convince myself to find Zoey.

 _It's going to be a long journey..._

* * *

 **I don't know.**

 **Just put down a review.**

 **0-0**

 **Ciao!**


End file.
